Th new Guardian Of Earth
by YashaLoves69
Summary: Four years ago they thought she left through the well, untill one day she shows up to help them and says that she's the guardian of earth, will they become friends again, InuKag
1. chapter 1

The new Guardian of the earth

"talking"

'thinking'

I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z

Chapter 1

When she left.

Two months ago they had finally defeated Naraku and now Kagome had to go back to her time. They were all getting up to walk her to the well when she turned around to face them.

(Kag) " I don't want you guys to come with me to the well"

(Inu) " Why the hell not?"

(Kag) "Because, I can't say goodbye" with that said she jumped up and ran towards the well, when she got to an area where they couldn't see her anymore, she jumped into the air and flew to the lookout where Mr. popo was waiting for her.

Four years later

Kagome's Pov.

' I cant believe I've been here for four years now and Inuyasha and the others don't know that I've been here in the feudal ages all this time' I was standing at the edge when I was thinking when I felt something was wrong. I looked down to see Sango and Shippo being attacked, so I jumped down in front of them and then turned to them smiling.

(Sango) "Kagome"

(Shippo) ""

(Kag) "Hi guys" I quickly turned back around and just as I was going to destroy the monster, Inuyasha beat me to it. when he noticed me standing here he could barely think, let alone talk

(Inu) "Kag…ome"

(Kag) "I have to go now bye"

(Inu)" Please don't go again"

(Kag) " I can't stay"

(Inu)" why?"

(Kag)"Because"

(Inu) " I thought the well was seal"

(Kag) " It is"

(Inu)" then how are you here?"

(Kag) "I never left"

(Inu) "WHAT"

(Kag) "I never left because, I'm the new guardian of the earth"

(Inu) " WHAT"

(Kag) " I will see you guys again" the I left. When I got back to the lookout Sesshomaru was standing there with Rin, Jaken and ah,uh. I slowly made my way over to them. I turned to Sesshomaru and he just stares out into the sky.

(Kag) "What can I do for you Sesshomaru?"

(Sess) " I want you to look after Rin for me"

(Kag) "Why?"

(Sess) "I need her out of hurts way" this time he turns and faces me

(Kag) "I will watch her for you, but I need something from you"

(Sess) " What"

**With Inuyasha and the others.**

They were sitting around a fire not saying very much when Shippo decide to break the silence.

(Shippo)" why did she leave us again Inuyasha?"

(Inu) " I don't know Shippo, but I will find out"

InuyashaPOV

' why didn't she tell me that she was living here, is it because she doesn't love me, wait she said that she was the Guardian of the earth I think I know where to find her'

(Inu)"lets go get Miroku"

(Sango) "why"

(Inu)" I think I know where Kagome is"

(Shippo) "Lets go"

Please Review


	2. chapter 2

The new Guardian of the earth

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Inuyasha was racing towards a large tower, when out of nowhere Sesshomaru was standing in front of him. Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks. Sesshomaru turned to face him.

(Sess) " what are you doing here little brother?"

(Inu) 'I could ask you the same question"

(Sess) " I have business with the guardian of earth"

(Inu) "so I was right Kagome is up there"

(Sess) "yes, but it will not be that easy to see her"

(Inu) "what are you talking about"

(Sess) "you will see" with that he left. Inuyasha looked to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and told them to get a Kilala and start climbing the tower.

Inuyasha POV

' what did Sesshomaru mean, he had business with her, and what did he mean that it will not be easy to see her, I guess I'll find out when we get there' as he's jumping he see that the tower was coming to an end. He just inside and see a little cat demon.

(Inu) " who are you?"

(Koren) " I'm master Koren, and you must be Inuyasha, she said that you would be coming"

(Inu)" you mean Kagome"

(Koren) "yes lady Kagome, I will know tell you how to get up to her, you must use Kilala and fly, you will see the lookout when you are there, but then you will face a fighter to urn the right to talk to the Guardian"

(Inu) " lets go you guys"

Normal POV

With that they all jumped on Kilala and left to fly to the lookout.

Meanwhile with Kagome

Kagome's POV

' I wonder if their coming to visits me yet, I hope he does but I wonder if he can beat Mr. Popo'

(kag) " Mr. Popo are they coming yet"

(mr.Popo) "yes there are, my lady"

(Kag)"good, tell me when they get here I have to go and check on Rin in the hyperbolic chamber" with that I left Mr.Popo standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

' thinking'

"talking"

Inuyasha and the others finally made it to the lookout and was greeted by Mr.Popo. Inuyasha jumps off of Kilala and headed straight for Mr.Popo.

(Inu) "where is she?"

(Mr.P) "If you wish to see her you must first face me in a fight"

(Mir) " Inuyasha will have to face you and win a fight to see Kagome"

(Mr. P) "correct"

(Inu) " Fine"

(Mr.P) "but without your sword"

(Inu) " Whatever, I don't need my sword to kick your lazy ass"

(Mr.P) " When your ready" Inuyasha then Headed straight for him but wasn't anywhere near he to hit.

Kagome's POV

' I can't believe that he's trying to fight Mr.Popo, just so he can see me, did he really miss me that much'

Sometime Later 

' they been going at for hours, well it's time to stop this' I walked out of the lookout building and heading towards them.

(Kag) "that enough"

(Mr.P) " Yes, lady Kagome"

(Kag) "Hello, Inuyasha"

(Inu) "Kagome" he ran over to me and hugged me and I hugged back.

(Kag) " Sango, Miroku, SHIPPO" He ran straight into my arms and hugged as tight as he could.

(Inu) " Kagome, will you ever come back to us"

(Kag) " I can visit but I live here now"

(Inu) " oh"

(Kag) " Sorry"

(Inu) " Ah, can I talk to you………. Alone"

(Kag) "sure of course" I turned and he followed me to my bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

' Thinking'

"Talking"

After we made it to my bedroom, I walked over to my bed and sat down I padded the spot next to me and he walked over and sat with me. I then turned so I was looking into his eyes. After a few minutes of this he then tool my hands and started to speak.

(Inu) " Ah, are you aloud to get married"

(Kag) "Yes, but I still would have to live here"

(Inu) " Well, Kagome I have been dying to ask you this for years now, and I just want to say that well…I love you"

(Kag) " You do"

(Inu) "Yes, and my only question for you is will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

(Kag) " First of all I love you too, and second yes I will be your mate" at that moment Inuyasha picked me up and started to kiss me but as spin us around. (Lemon for you guys to know, i'm not very good at these) He then placed me down and started to kiss my neck and then he bit down. He hurt at first but then there was nothing but pleasure. He then looked into my eyes and lowered me to my bed. He slowly started to remove my cloths piece but piece but as he does he kiss every spot where skin started to show. When he got all my cloths off he went for his own. He got on top of me and kisses me and said

(Inu) "This may hurt" and then he trusted into me. Soon we both hit our climax screaming each other's names.

End Of Lemon

Normal POV

A few hours later they both woke up to knocking on the door. So Kagome got up and dressed and went over to the door. When she opened it, she found Mr.Popo standing there. She closed the door behind her and turned back to Mr.Popo

(Kag) "What's up?"

(Mr.P) "He's back"

(Kag) "Who?"

(Mr.P) " Pryen"

(Kag)" How?"

(Mr.P) "I don not know how, but he's coming for you"

(Kag) "Alright I'll be out in a few minutes" After he walked away Kagome went back inside to talk to Inuyasha. When she got in the door she noticed that he had fallen back to sleep. She thought it was so cute. She walked over to him and woke him up. When he woke up he turned and smiled at her. She then told him to get dress and meet her at the lookout front gates.

Inuyasha POV

I walked out to the gates and saw everyone waiting there. When I reach them I noticed that Kagome had a sad face and I don't like seeing her sad. So I right way walked over to her and placed her in my arms. I then looked into her eyes and she smiled at me.

(Inu) "What's going on Kagome, and why is everybody sad?"

(Kag) "Because Inuyasha my old enemy is back"

(Inu) "Who is he?" he said with anger rising in his voice.

(Kag) "His name is Pyren, and he wants to make me his mate" ' but Kagome's mine, no one can have her' I thought angrily. As I was thinking I noticed a few more people show up. I didn't know who they were but they kind of smelt like Kagome.

Kagome's POV

I turned to look at Inuyasha once again to notice that he was looking at my family. I turned and grabbed his hand and lead him over to them. When we got there and turned to my family.

(Kag) " Inuyasha this is my father Goku, my mother Chichi, my older brother Gohan, my twin brother Goten, and you remember Souta right"

(Inu) "I sure do"

(Kag) "This is Gohan's Wife Vidal and their daughter Pan, over there (pointing towards a woman with green hair) is Bulma and beside her is her husband Vegeta and their two kids Trunks and Bra"

(Inu) " Ah, Kagome why are they all here?"

(Kag) " Well Inuyasha there are here to help me destroy Pyren"

(Inu) "But Kagome I can help you destroy him"

(Kag) "I know you can but"

(Inu) " But what Kagome"

(Kag) " But, I need you to help me with something else while my family takes care of Pyren"

(Inu)" What"

(Kag) " Training"

Later that day, Inuyasha and myself were sitting on the edge of the lookout when my father Goku came walking up. When he reached us I turned and looked from Inuyasha's arms.

(Goku) " Kagome, I think you and Inuyasha should go and train in the hyperbolic chamber"

(Kag) "Really, dad but why?"

(Goku) "Because you too will be the strongest you can be if you go in there"

(Kag) "I see"

(Inu)"Ah Kag what are you two talking about"

(Kag) "well, there is a chamber that a person can train in that speeds up the way of time, in the chamber one day out here is a year in there"

(Inu) " I see why it is better"

(Kag) " Lets go"

Please Review


End file.
